


the pleasures of self-indulgence

by badappple



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Akechi Goro, Brainwashing, Dehumanization, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Status Effects, Top Kurusu Akira, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badappple/pseuds/badappple
Summary: ...Akechi really is adorable when he’s brainwashed, isn’t he? Doe-eyed and innocent, so easy to dirty up and ruin, so nice and pliant and obedient, just for Akira…[Marin Karin is an awfully useful move.]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 245





	the pleasures of self-indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> screams so fucking loud.

Mementos is a strange place. Akira still doesn’t quite know how to view it, exactly. A twisted view of twisted people that he’s never learned how to really parse. He tries not to think about the depravity of humankind that Mementos symbolizes as he enters the depths. 

This run is not much different. Akira is alone, this time- the request he’s completing is easy, and he’s confident enough that he can take the target’s Shadow on by himself. He knows what he’s doing. 

Mementos is the same unsettling hellscape of depraved thoughts and corruption that it always is. Dirty and overrun with Shadows, cold and nauseatingly red, and the feeling of being watched by something, _someone-_ oh, well, that part was new. 

His Third Eye couldn’t reveal who the person was, but he knows for sure that it is at least a human and not a mere Shadow. He readies his gun, just in case. 

Thankfully, the person’s location didn’t stay a mystery for long. Akira only had the chance to do so much as blink- and the next thing he knew, he was being thrown onto the ground, with the mystery person straddling him. His gun was knocked a few feet away. So much for that. 

A skin-tight costume, covered in belts, and the onyx-colored helmet on the figure’s head, obscuring his face. Akira knows who this person must be. How wonderful. Just his luck to run into the fucking Black Mask of all people during a solo Mementos run. 

There was a gun pointed at Akira’s forehead, and the man’s clawed finger ghosts around the trigger, and he's waiting to pull it. Akira’s struggle proved to be fruitless, he was unable to knock the man off of him. The Black Mask was much stronger than he was, but if Akira could just summon something- 

He slashed his dagger at the figure, causing whoever it was on top of him to relent his weight just enough to let Akira reach his mask and summon.

_“Succubus!”_

The scantily-clad Persona appears in a flash of blue flame, awaiting whatever order Akira wants to give it. 

“Marin Karin,” he murmured, hearing the giggle of the Persona echo in his ears. 

The Black Mask went limp as the brainwash spread through him and dulled out his thoughts, and ceased whatever struggling he was still doing. Akira maneuvered the now-slack body off of him, standing up and dusting himself off. The intruder’s body teeters forward, as if he’s dizzy. 

Now to see who this guy is, Akira supposed. He tries to smother his apprehension. He wonders what kind of cruel, violent person could be under this helmet and he knows he has to check. 

Leaning forward and slowly removing the man’s helmet, he was faced with— 

...

_Akechi?_

Akira couldn’t help but let out a surprised gasp once he got a good look at the masked man’s face. 

The honey-brown hair gathering at the boy’s shoulders and those cloudy maroon eyes… this couldn’t be anyone else. 

Akira takes a step back in shock, the mask clattering onto the floor once he drops it. Akechi doesn’t flinch at the sound. Akechi doesn’t seem to look like he’s processing much of anything, frankly.

Akechi Goro was the Black Mask. Akechi Goro, his rival, his _friend,_ was behind the mental shutdowns. 

Akira knew that Akechi had _something_ to do with the Metaverse, but he had no idea it would turn out that Akechi would be behind all of it. Holy shit. _Holy shit._

An exasperated sigh leaves Akira’s lips, as he runs a hand through his hair. He turns his gaze back to the brainwashed Akechi as he tries to figure out what the fuck to do now. It’s not like he can kill Akechi or leave him here, but it’s not like he can just ignore any of this. 

Akechi merely looks up at Akira with wide and dulled eyes, obediently, awaiting his orders patiently. 

Akira paused, staring at Akechi with something akin to reverence. That expression… 

...Akechi really is adorable when he’s brainwashed, isn’t he? Doe-eyed and innocent, so easy to dirty up and ruin, so nice and pliant and obedient, just for Akira… 

A small, still-intact part of Goro’s mind tells him to _fight back, run away_ _because he’s seen your face-_ but it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters other than pleasing Akira, being good for Akira. His mind was filled with nothing but white noise and static, waiting for Akira to open his mouth and tell him what to do. He wants to please, he wants to be good, he wants to do whatever Akira wants him to do. 

Oh god, he’s so pretty like this. Akira can’t seem to tear his eyes away. He feels his cock twitch in his pants, already half-hard just from seeing Akechi on his knees and usable like this. Akechi looks so eager to please him, and Akira can’t help but think that it’d be pretty cruel of him to just leave Akechi here without giving him a chance to do that. 

He's well aware- he _knows_ he shouldn’t be doing this. Akechi was a murderer. Akechi was a killer… but perhaps, this could be his punishment. A punishment only Akira knew about- oh, something like that made his mind swim with lust. 

Besides, he doubts Akechi will recall much of this, anyway. He’s just going to make Akechi feel good for now, and Akechi looks so eager to listen. A smile blooms on Akira’s features. 

He runs a gloved hand against Akechi’s cheek. “You want to be good for me, don’t you?” Akira speaks softly, tenderly as he wears a gentle smile. “You should suck me off, Goro.” 

Akechi nods with fervor, and Akira’s smile grows. “Then get to work,” he commands, tone switching to firm and harsh in an instant. 

Akechi couldn’t look any more happy to comply with those orders. He tosses the clawed gauntlets off his hands and clumsily fumbles with the zipper of Akira’s trousers, mind focused on nothing but doing what Akira wants him to do. He hooks one finger around the waistband of Akira’s thin boxers, exposing the boy’s hard cock to the cold Mementos air and beginning to stroke it weakly.

Akira hisses through his teeth at the sensation. “Hurry up, please,” He orders, but his tone stays gentle this time. “Be good for me, okay?”

Those words make Akechi dizzy, filling his mind up with more and more purpose. He wraps his lips around Akira’s cockhead, sucking deftly. Akira wants him to be good, to do well, so he has to do the best he can for him. 

Akira can’t help but let out a weak moan before grabbing Goro by the hair, thrusting right into the boy’s throat with a single push of his hips, filling Akechi’s throat while he bottoms out. He sets a lazy pace with his thrusts, dragging his cock in and out of Akechi’s throat. 

Akechi moans against the cock slowly fucking his face, feeling the head pressing against the back of his throat with each slow drag and thrust. He sucks at the length as best he can. Akira wants him to be good, and nothing else is more important to him than what Akira wants. 

The pace of Akira’s movements slowly begin to speed up with his collapsing composure. “Fuck— Akechi—“ Akira forces out, voice already ragged with pleasure. “You’re doing so well— you’re so perfect— fuck—“ he covers his mouth, letting out a loud moan that he barely succeeds in muffling. It's shocking how quickly he's becoming undone- he can't help but wonder if Akechi has ever done this before.

The praise rings echoes in Akechi’s head, drowning out everything else. He needs to keep being good for Akira, because Akira wants it… he moans around Akira’s length again, going faster.

He looks up at Akira, eager, _desperate_ to please, to let Akira use his body however he wishes. 

And the look that Akechi gives him, so innocent and pliant for _Akira, and Akira alone_ , is already enough to cause Akira to come down Akechi’s throat with a hoarse groan of pleasure. 

Akechi swallows every drop of it obediently, like the toy he is. Akira is so nice to do this for him, to let him be this good. He continues to lick around the shaft even after he pulls out, to get all of it. 

The motion tears another moan from Akira’s throat, and Akechi feels so good from it. Hearing Akira moan means that he’s doing well, he’s being such a good cocksleeve for Akira if he’s moaning like that...

It doesn’t even take much to get Akira back to half-hardness, merely another glance at that obediently innocent expression is enough to stir another round of lust within his core. He’s surprised Akechi was so good at what he does that he came that quickly. Akechi has the mouth of a whore, judging by how well he just did that. 

He keeps looking up at Akira with the same expression that’s driving the boy crazy. “You’re so eager,” Akira murmurs, chuckling darkly. But his expression softens, a genuine question falling from his lips. “Do you want to keep going? Tell me how _you_ feel.” 

Goro looks back up at Akira with a wide smile and flushed face. The haze clears just enough for him to say what he _really_ feels. “M-more…” he whispers, mind going hazy with pleasure and devotion again as soon as he gives his answer. 

“Let me see you,” Akira hums, glancing at the growing erection that Akechi’s legs are covering, albeit barely. 

Swallowing a breathy moan, Akechi spreads his legs carefully for Akira, slow and obedient. The thin fabric of his suit doesn’t leave much to the imagination, every bit of his hard cock all but fully exposed for Akira to see. 

Akira runs a gloved finger gently down the outline of Akechi’s bulge, earning a gasp, and then a shudder from the other boy. Akira’s grin widens. “So sensitive… Do you want _me_ to keep going?” 

“Yes—“ Akechi has to bite his lip to keep from screaming out another moan. “Yes, yes, I want— to be good…” his murmurs are mindless, descending into pleasure that his brainwashed mind can barely comprehend.

“Fuck,” Akira swears softly, looking down at the boy on his knees before him. “You’ll keep being good for me then, yeah? Let me keep playing with you?” 

“ _Please_ ,” Goro begs, softly. He wants to do whatever Akira wants him to do- he _has_ to be good for Akira. “I’ll- do anything…” He shoots Akira a pleading and eager look, and Akira can’t help but give another laugh at the expression. 

“Take it all off, then. I want to see you.” The order was quiet, whispered like a desperate prayer. Akechi weakly fits his hand around the dagger that Akira has so kindly outstretched for him, slowly and shakily cutting through the fabric of his Metaverse outfit for Akira to see, just like how he wants. He’s already completely free of his clothing before he even has to think too much about it. 

He doesn’t shiver when the freezing air of Mementos hits his newly exposed skin, because Akira didn’t tell him to do that. 

Akechi, Akira realizes, is absolutely beautiful. Every inch of his skin, every curve of his body is absolutely perfect. Akira wants all of it, wants all of it to himself. “God, Akechi,” he shudders, tracing a finger against Akechi’s collarbone and making the boy writhe beneath his touch. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” 

The praise leaks into Akechi’s thoughts again, his cock twitching from those words alone. His head grows hazier ever still as he distantly feels Akira grip his chin. 

Akira’s grip is harsh- he’s more like Joker now than himself. “Turn around and finger yourself open for me.” Akechi complies in an instant since he knows that he must, staying on his knees and showing Akira his pretty hole. 

The brunet shoves a finger into his hole, feeling the dry intrusion burning around his rim. Akechi is happy to continue and obey, despite the pain, because it’s what Akira wants him to do. He adds another finger, sissorcing them in and out of his hole. 

The sight before Akira’s eyes is so beautiful that he feels his head begin to swim. Akechi is so, so pretty when he’s obedient like this. He runs a hand up and down his own cock, jerking off to the sight of Akechi moaning and gasping as he continues to finger himself. 

After Akechi had added three of his own fingers, Akira’s restraint was snapping. He knows Akechi is far from prepared, but he just can’t bring himself to care about that anymore. Akechi will like the pain if Akira is the one fucking him. 

“On your back, sweetheart,” Akira cooed, watching as Akechi slowly retreated his fingers and mindlessly laid himself out to Akira on the floor, mewling softly from the sensations that still linger within his body. The floor is cold, too, but Akira never told him to react to that. 

Akira grinds forward against Akechi’s hips, tearing a whine from his throat. “It would be fun to grind just against you until you come,” Akira chuckled, grinding on Akechi again and relishing in the way the boy writhed and moaned brainlessly. 

_Yes,_ Goro hears his mind beg. _Yesyesyesplease-_

“But I have a better idea. You’ll like this more, anyways.” 

_I’ll like it better, Akira wants me to do this, I want him to do this to me I want it I want Akira to do this_

Lining himself up with Akechi’s entrance, Akira slams into the pliant shell of Akechi Goro without warning. 

Akechi’s walls are so tight against Akira’s cock- it’s almost searing. Pleasure zips up Akira’s spine from the sensations. “Shit,” he hisses. “You— you feel so good, Akechi—“ 

The pace he sets is steady, thrusting into Akechi with a constant rhythm. Akechi’s walls are so tight that it feels like he’s trying to cling on to Akira as much as he can. 

It’s an onslaught on Akechi’s senses, every nerve ending in his body feels like it’s on fire. His rim is stretched and burning around Akira but the pain doesn’t matter, none of it matters because he has to please Akira, he can’t even focus on the cock splitting him open because he has to let Akira use him, over and over and—

_Slowly, in pieces, the rosy-colored haze in his mind begins to clear._

_What is he doing- what is Akira doing? Goro remembers asking for more, but everything since that was a blur of sounds and colors and—_

Akira stops once he notices. “Oh. Can’t have that,” he says happily, summoning Succubus once more in a burst of azure. 

Akechi feels his mind going white again, and any questions that lingered in his mind turned into the pink-colored static that buzzed in his head. He can no longer think about anything else but Akira, to lie here and let his master use his body like this, to let Akira use him however he desires… 

The small moment of clarity that Akira had allowed was more than enough. It was easier like this, Akechi thinks. Akira wants him like this. 

Akira starts moving again, his pace even more merciless than before. Akechi’s head is swimming as Akira slams into him. The thrusts are absolutely vicious, fast-paced and rhythmless and Akechi can only whimper weakly as he lets Akira keep using him. 

_fuckfuckfuckfuck akechi wants this so badly he can’t even think anymore he’s just a tool for akira to use and he wouldn’t have it any other way_

His eyes are cloudy and staring up at nothing while drool leaks from his mouth. Even as Akira slides in and out of him with a painful drag, Akechi does nothing but moan quietly as he lets Akira continue to use him. 

Gloved hands make their way onto Goro’s petite hips, Akira gripping the skin hard enough to bruise. “You’re so, _so_ perfect, Akechi— you’re taking me so well—“ Akira babbles out, slamming his hips against Akechi, the lewd sounds of skin on skin echoing throughout Mementos. “Like—god, like you were made for this—“ 

A particularly hard thrust hits right against Akechi’s prostate and he arches his back so sharply that it looks like its about to break and he _screams, akira_ _is so good to him and he treats him so well he wants to be fucked like this forever_

Akira swears underneath his breath, the grip on Akechi’s hips growing shaky and unstable. He shoves forward again, filling Akechi mercilessly, earning another moan from the boy underneath him. Akechi clenched tightly around Akira’s retreating cock and moaned the loudest he ever has, body weakly trembling.

Even as he comes dry on Akira’s cock, Akechi still keeps his blurry gaze focused on nothing, slack-jawed and brainless. His body goes completely limp underneath Akira, as the boy continues to thrust into him at an unrelenting pace. He wants Akira to keep using him, because Akira wants it, all he can do is listen and obey. Akechi loves this so much. He wants Akira to always treat him this nicely. 

Akira keeps fucking him, and the overstimulation is so painful but it feels so, so good as he lies down and takes it, feeling Akira’s hands ghosting over his chest. It feels good, too. Everything feels good, since he’s doing what Akira wants. Akira tweaks one of his nipples, hard, and suddenly the world is spinning and he can’t do anything but take it. It’s what he wants, though. So he says nothing, does nothing. 

He hears Akira whispering his name, and the sound of his voice brings Akechi slowly back to some form of reality. Akira looks at him lovingly, kindly, and he feels nice again. Warmth blooms in Akechi’s chest from that look. He’s weightless, floating, and Akira’s voice is the thing keeping him aloft. Akira is so nice. He’s treating Goro so well. 

Akira is still roughly thrusting into him, spearing him open in the middle of Mementos, but Akechi can barely register anything but bleary pleasure anymore. Akechi’s thighs are trembling again, as lust builds within him. 

His body feels warm, feels like it’s melting into the cold and dirty floors. He loves this, he loves this feeling of being fucked and used like this, his mind is empty and he can’t even moan anymore. “...am I… doing well…” he managed to slur out, desperate for an answer from his master, and Akira just laughs. 

“You’re doing great, honey. Just a little more and we’ll be done.” Akira smiles, despite how sloppy and reckless his thrusts are becoming. 

Akechi didn’t want it to be done before, but now that Akira said they’d be finished soon, it’s all he can think about. Akira’s word is gospel. Akira’s word is the truth. It’s absolute and Goro must follow it. He wants whatever Akira does. 

Another searing thrust and Akechi feels his body eroding away even more, until he can’t even be called a person anymore, he’s just a tool, he’s whatever Akira wants him to be and he couldn’t be any happier about that. He ceased being a human, ceased being Akechi Goro, he’s merely just a brainwashed shell to fuck into. He’s so happy to become that. He’s _so, so fucking happy to be treated like this._

He feels a gloved hand wrap around his cock and he feels that hand stroke him gently, almost lovingly- and he hates it for a second because he doesn’t deserve _lovingly_ but it’s Akira doing this to him, so it’s okay, he doesn’t hate it anymore. He loves it now. 

“Akira-“ he manages to babble out, drool leaking from the corners of his mouth and tears streaming down his unfocused eyes. “Akira, Akira, _akira-“_

“It’s okay.” Akira’s voice echoes around in his mind, and he feels himself being placated, he feels himself listening to the person he must listen to. “Just a little more for me. You can do that.” 

And Akechi nods, because he can do that, because he must do that. He hangs onto his coherence by a thread. 

The hand stroking his dick speeds up, and Akira thrusts roughly against his prostate again and he’s _falling, all he knows is akira’s voice and how good it feels to be used like this._

“God— Akechi— you’re doing so well, you’re so perfect, I—“ One last thrust into the pliant boy laid out like an offering, and Akira’s vision goes as white as Akechi’s mind. The pleasure is burning, searing as he releases into Akechi, shallowly moving his cock in and out while he rides out his orgasm. Akechi hears Akira moaning above him. "Say my name," Akira's lips are brushing Akechi's ear. "Scream it for me."

The words are already on his lips. “ _Akira—_!” Akechi screams out, clenching around Akira and convulsing. The feeling of Akira’s cum filling him up, knowing that Akechi did such a good job for him is enough to finally tip him over the edge, painting his chest in white that released in weak spurts. 

The euphoria burns through him, and his whole body feels abuzz. He did well for Akira, he did just as Akira said, _he did well fuck he did so well he’s such a good toy_

He’s panting, he thinks. Akira is too, and Akechi can’t help but whine at the painful and feverish sensation once Akira pulls out. He feels a hand stroking his hair again, and he melts away even more into the touch. He feels Akira’s release dripping out of his ass, and he’s losing himself again. 

“....did good for you, right?” His voice is ragged and fucked-out and he can’t even think anymore, nerves ablaze with euphoria and Akira’s voice. He tips his head back, mind still swimming. “...ngh… ‘kira…” 

He sees Akira nodding out of the corner of his vision. It’s all he’s ever wanted to see, Akira nodding and telling him how good he is, since his only purpose is to do as Akira tells him. 

“You did.” Akira says, pressing a kiss to Akechi’s forehead. “I love you. Come here.”

Akechi obeys, because he has to. His body is tired and his muscles are screaming but he can’t hear it, since Akira’s voice is all that matters. He feels Akira’s arms wrapping around his body, and he feels his head resting in Akira’s lap. 

He feels his heart beating in perfect sync with Akira’s. It feels good. He’s tired, but Akira never told him to sleep, so he forces his eyes open. He can’t sleep. Akira didn’t say to do that. 

Thankfully, Akira notices how exhausted he is. Akira truly is kind to him. Akira is so nice. Akechi thinks that he might love him. 

“It’s okay, Goro.” Akechi thinks that he doesn’t deserve to hear Akira saying his name like that, but he cannot fight Akira, because whatever he says is law. “Go to sleep. I can clean you up. You can rest now. I’ll see you later, at Leblanc, okay?” 

His eyelids were fluttering shut before he even realized it. The last thing he hears is Akira’s voice. He listens to Akira, because he must. 

* * *

Akechi Goro wakes up in the middle of Shibuya. He figures he must’ve passed out- no, he was in Mementos, he knows he was there. 

His head hurts when he tries to recall any details. Mementos, seeing someone, and then nothing but a blurry haze that made him feel when he tried to remember it, as if his memories of whatever happened to him were covered by something impenetrable.

Oh, well. It was likely some shadow hit him with something and Loki pulled him out of there. He grabs his briefcase and dusts himself off when he stands. When he gets on his feet, he’s sore and for the life of him, he can’t figure out why. Perhaps a Metaverse related injury. It’s how he justifies it, anyway. 

No use dwelling on a question without any answers, so he doesn’t. Instead, Akechi takes out his phone, and texts Akira. His fingers move on autopilot, as if something else is making him say this. Regardless, he doesn’t fight this feeling, and lets it happen. 

**_Akechi, Goro:_ ** _Is it alright if I go see you at Leblanc? I have an urge to visit you, funnily enough._

Akira replies quickly, as if he was waiting for Akechi to ask.

**_kurusu, a:_ ** _go ahead. can’t wait to see you there :)_

Akechi feels warm. Akechi feels useful. He feels like he has a purpose, a purpose that he _wants._

Something like static buzzes in his head, and he hops on the next train to Yongen-Jaya. He couldn’t wait to see Akira. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna include personafucking but i. couldnt figure out how. tempted to write more of this idea tbh..
> 
> twt is @badappplle . warning for 18+/dead dove content


End file.
